


Happy Birthday, ZEN.

by feeldom_writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeldom_writer/pseuds/feeldom_writer
Summary: You write a birthday letter to Zen, reminiscing about the past and making promises for the future.





	Happy Birthday, ZEN.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for this fandom! And wow, did it get away from me. This monster of a piece was supposed to be just a sappy letter for his birthday, but halfway through I got a little carried away and it turned into… this. Do let me know what you think of it and be nice, I’m still new to all this. ❤❤❤

You sat at the dinner table, cup of tea beside you as you thought about what you wanted to write. At first, you thought of a cheeky message in a birthday car. But as time passed, you decided to pen a letter instead, letting the storm outside be the accompaniment to the scribbling of your pen against the paper.

 

 

_Dear Hyun,_

 

_I’ll be honest. My ability to express myself with the written word is something I always pride myself in, but I’ve been staring at this letter wondering how exactly I wanted to express all that I have for you._

 

_Happy birthday, my love. When I downloaded the app 3 years ago, I didn’t know just how big of an impact you’d have on my life. When I first started the game, the advice was to “choose Zen first, then go on to the others”. To find… the true ending. **Little did I know I found my true ending in you.**_

 

_To this day, I laugh when I think about the first time I met you in that chat room. The first impression you gave me was “…that’s some confidence you have there, dude”. And then you called me “babe” and my heart melted a little. And as time when by, it looked like you were checking off all the right boxes for me: you loved acting and theatre, you rode a motorcycle, you were charming and flirty, and right then and there, I knew that your heart was sweet and made of gold, despite the seemingly narcissistic act you put on. It definitely didn’t take much for me to choose you after that, not because it was the correct order, but because I was interested in **you**._

 

_And then time passed and I started staying up later and waking up earlier so that I could answer your calls, sneaking out to the bathroom between classes so that I could chat with you. My friends in university honestly thought I was seeing someone, and honestly, I couldn’t be bothered to tell them different. I still remember how the short moments I got to spend with you were little breaks from reality, from the stress and exhaustion of assignments and work and everything else, and you, with your sweet words and beautiful heart: you were the best solace I could find at that time. You were **safe** , and you felt like **home**._

 

_So when you sprained your ankle, I couldn’t let you wallow in the disappointment that I knew you were feeling. I couldn’t help myself, the moment the opportunity arose for me to meet you, I knew I had to take it. And darling, what a beautiful sight you turned out to be. I couldn’t help but gawk at you as we talked under the night sky, getting to know one another underneath the stars. You know, love, even today, as I look up at the sky, I think about that night. I think about how even though all our chats have shown how beautiful you were, inside and out, seeing you in person really sealed the deal for me. You were it, love. Despite only having known you for a week then. Despite that being our first meeting. You were it._

 

_So when the whole Echo Girl situation went down, and you took your bike and you just… disappeared, it hurt. Oh darling, how it hurt. I wanted to be there for you, like how you were there for me, but I couldn’t. I wanted to say, “screw it all” and run to wherever you were, but I couldn’t. I wanted to help Seven and Yoosung in dealing with that situation. But I couldn’t. And that sense of helplessness, the feeling of just watching through a screen as you hurt, as your world crumbled around you, it was… excruciating. I still remember how much I gnawed my lip as I anxiously waited for the next chat, how much I irritated all my friends with my constant leg-shaking and finger-tapping, how often I ran my fingers through my hair as I clicked ‘Call’, only for it to go directly to your voicemail._

  
  


_My love, you’ve said multiple times that I was the rock in that situation, that you owed everything to me because of my unwavering support as you struggled, but darling, you never saw how I crumbled behind that screen. How my legs gave out when I saw your name reappear in the chatroom, how my fingers shook as I struggled to press “Answer Call” how I choked back the sobs after hearing you say you’d ask me to be yours after the party. But the thing is, my love, I was already yours._

 

_Even before you called me after that prophetic dream you had._

_Even before you saved me from that bomb in the apartment._

_Even before you brought me to to the safety of your home._

_Even before you kissed me that night, before you put me to bed in a spare room, because you wanted to cherish me._

_Even before you called me that night, just to say “I love you”._

_Before you went up on that stage, braving the reporters and declaring your innocence against that vile woman, before you announced our relationship to the world._

 

_Before we even met under the stars, all those nights ago._

 

_You silly, silly man, you had me at from the first time you called me “Jagi”._

_I was, and have always been yours, my prince. Heart and soul._

 

_And as I write this to you on your birthday, I get reminded of how much I truly love you._

_How you never stop showing the extent of your love to me. How you always sneak out to the convenience store to fill up the fridge, to make sure I never go hungry._

_How you kiss my forehead every morning, making sure I never wake up alone. And if I did, you’d always leave a little note saying your whereabouts at the time._

_How you support me in all that I do._

_How you make sure that even on the days that I don’t love myself, you always will._

_How you always laugh and smile whenever I talk about even the most menial things, because you always pay attention._

_How you hold me, how you whisper the sweetest promises whenever I feel as though the world is crumbling down around me._

_How you always deliver on those promises._

 

_And now I promise you this:_

 

_I promise to always compliment your good looks. Because it’s true. You are truly the most handsome man on this earth._

_I promise to always make sure you have some beer in the fridge, especially after a whole day of rehearsals. But only one a day, okay? You can’t have too many._

_I promise to keep the cigarettes away from you. Those things are bad for you, baby, and if we’re going to be together forever, no more._

_I promise to always remember special days like today, and we will always have our dates. Despite whatever your company says._

_I promise I won’t grumble too much about always having to take selfies with you. I know how much you like to look at our photos whenever you have a long day away from home._

_I promise I will smile more in them too. Since you’ve said many times you love my smile._

_I promise, I will try to love myself more. You’ve always gotten upset when I talk about myself negatively, so I’ll try harder to see the beauty that you see in me._

_I promise I will always hold your hand through the hard times. When you feel as though you can no longer breathe, when you feel like the ground you’re standing on is caving in, when you’re grasping in the dark for the light, I will always be there, holding your hand, and I will never let go. My arms are made for holding you, my love. And I promise you are not weak should you ever feel the need to hide from the world between them._

_I promise that whenever yo no longer have the strength to fight, I will fight on your behalf. You know how my temper is, baby. Remember how I nearly destroyed our TV? And there’s always more where that came from._

_I promise I won’t destroy our TV. If I do, we can’t have movie nights anymore, can we?_

_I promise to always rehearse your lines with you, especially if there are kiss scenes in them._

_I promise to always attend the opening and closing night of your shows, and I’ll go backstage to see you, and I’ll bring flowers and kisses for my leading man._

 

_And most of all, my prince, I promise to love you forever. You are my light, my love and my life._

 

_I love you, even when the media thinks we’re a publicity stunt._

_I love you even when we fight and I’m too stubborn to apologise first._

_I love you even when I fall asleep waiting for you to come home so we can have dinner together._

_I love you even if I have to share a little bit of you with all your fans. I love you even if your family never gets over their ego and open their doors to you._

_I love you even when your job takes you away from me sometimes, because I know at the end of the day, you will always come back to me._

 

_I love you, forever and always, with my heart and soul._

 

_Happy birthday, my love. And I cannot wait for all the future birthdays we will share together._

 

_You are, and always will be, my first love, and my **true ending**._

  
  


_With all the love in my being,_

_Your Jagiya._

  
  


* * *

“Jagi? It’s been 20 minutes, we can take off the ma-what’s that you got there, sweetie?” You blush as your boyfriend wraps his arms around you from behind, kissing your temple softly before leaning his chin softly on your head.

 

You quickly fold the letter, placing it in an envelope and sealing it, feeling his curious stare on your beetroot face. You hadn’t noticed him enter the room, too focused on the letter you were addressing to him.

 

“Oh it’s nothing, Hyun. It was going to be a surprise birthday present for you but I guess you found me out, huh?” You laugh at his surprised expression, him clearly not expecting anything today. The two of you had promised to celebrate his birthday quietly today, and go on a date tomorrow instead, to avoid the weekend crowd. You had wanted to surprise him with a letter, but it seems he surprised you instead.

 

He chuckles, shaking his head as he softly removed the face mask on your face. You watch him closely as he concentrates on the beauty routine, allowing him free reign as he softly massages your face to ‘let the essence seep into your skin’. You loved how your boyfriend knew so much about beauty, but he always loved pampering you more. He finished his routine, ending it with a soft peck on your lips and a wink, before pulling you up and towards the bedroom.

 

“A present, for me? And it’s a letter too? Babe, you shouldn’t have! You know just having you with me is enough for me,” You rolled your eyes playfully at his cheesy drawl, settling on the bed in front of him as he wrapped his arms around you.

 

“Wait, you’re going to read it together with me? No, that’s embarrassing~ You’re supposed to read it when you’re alone!”

 

You hid your face in your hands, letter tucked between them as you heard the soft chuckles from Hyun. It’s too embarrassing if he read the letter in front of you. Especially when you know he’ll see the areas where your tears dropped onto the paper. You felt his arms squeeze you a little closer to him on his lap, his head resting on your shoulder as he carefully plucked the letter from your hands.

 

“Why are you shy? Did you write about how much you love me~? Haha, you’re so cute, jagi! But I promise, I won’t laugh, okay? And I want you here when I read it, so I can respond properly to your letter! After all, I got a fan letter, I need to make sure I read it and give my sweet little fan a proper response!” Hyun winked at you cheekily, kissing you softly before leaning the both of you back against the pillows. At your nod, he smiled, kissing your blushing cheek before tearing the envelope open. His voice resonates in your ear as you got comfortable, leaning against his warm embrace, letting the sounds of the rain surround you two in a comfortable cocoon.

 

_**“Dear Hyun…”** _


End file.
